A to Z Again: NaruSaku
by ilikecheese56
Summary: Another collection of oneshots about Naruto and Sakura that focus on their feelings for one another, and how they express those feelings. Rated T for cases of suggestiveness.
1. Always and Forever

Hey all, I must be crazy for doing this- again, but I don't care. I've been tossing the idea around, and I'm gonna go for it. As a notice: I will be inserting previous oneshots into this story, because I have so many, but I will be writing some new material, so not to worry!

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura woke with a shriek, panting heavily. Pink strands were matted to her face, her heart was racing. In all the commotion, she had woken Naruto up, whom quickly sat up and turned on the bedside lamp next to him. He turned and grabbed Sakura's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Sakura-chan, calm down, I'm here," he said hastily.

Sakura threw her arms around him and began sobbing loudly, her whole body trembling. She was in a cold sweat and felt sick.

"Naruto, it was terrible!," she wailed into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Shh, it's alright, it was only a dream, Sakura-chan. Now tell me what happened," he said in a soothing voice, beginning to rock side to side.

"I dreamt that you were captured by _them_, and all I could do was watch as you died," she explained, a small hiccup escaping her lips.

Naruto, after hearing all this, pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura felt the warmth he radiated, felt the steady beating of his heart, felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and was comforted, reassured he was alright.

"Sakura-chan, remember that promise I made to you all those years ago?," he asked.

"Gee, Naruto, which one?," she joked.

"The one where I said I'd always be with you, if not in body, then in mind and spirit, no matter what."

"I remember," she answered, recalling that day perfectly.

"I meant it when I said it was a promise of a lifetime. I'll be with you, always and forever."

"I know you meant it, love."

"Come on, let's get back to sleep, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah," she agreed, snuggling closer to Naruto as she drifted into a more peaceful slumber, his words echoing in her head.

"Always and forever..."


	2. Bonds

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Bonds meant everything to them. Ever since becoming a team, they felt they needed to

protect those bonds. They had a bond with a very special friend, a bond that had once been

broken. But, through their effort and determination, the bond had become as one again, and

only became stronger. But for Naruto, and for Sakura, the bond shared between them grew

and grew. It was a special bond, a bond so precious and so seemingly fragile, it could break

by one merely looking in its direction. But such a thing would not happen, for the simple

reason that they would never let it. Theirs was a bond of true love, and they would risk

everything to protect it.


	3. Childish

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura spent endless mornings just playing around. One of them would wake up, plant a kiss on the other's face, then proceed to smack them with a pillow. The other would wake up, and a pillow fight would commence. They'd whack each other, shove their heads underneath the sheets, and pull pillow cases over each other's heads. They'd eventually land on the floor in a heap of sheets and blankets, and they would just laugh. When the sounds of their laughter finally died down, they would gaze lovingly at each other and slowly draw in for a tender kiss. They would pull the other into a warm hug, then proceed to make the bed, grinning the whole time. 


	4. Dentist

This one is dumb and it sucks.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Come on, please calm down!," Sakura pleaded to the boy.

"No, I don't wanna go!," the boy wailed.

"It's just the dentist, he's not going to hurt you, sweetie," she reasoned, patting him on the head. The receptionist was sending them a weird look.

"I'm so sorry, he always gets like this when I take him to the dentist," Sakura explained. She turned to the boy, who had his arms crossed in defiance. She sighed.

"Can you please cooperate?"

"No.

"Why are you so difficult? It's only a dentist, it's only your teeth."

"I wanna go home."

"Naruto, you are _embarrassing_ me," Sakura seethed through gritted teeth.

"Hmph."

Sakura had had enough. Her eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles.

"Either the dentist works on your teeth, or I will," she threatened, enough venom dripping from her voice to bring down a horse.

"Ehehe... Hey lady, when is it my turn to go in? I can't wait to see the dentist!"


	5. Ecstatic

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

They were perfect for each other. Just seeing the other would make all worries disappear.

They would spend endless days together just enjoying the company of the other. They'd

spend hours just gazing into each other's eyes, whispering sweet words in the other's ear, and

gently kissing each other. He would be entranced by her beautiful rosy hair, and she would be

completely absorbed by the whisker-like markings adorning his cheeks. It was like a dream, or

one of those sappy little romance films for them. It was their ecstasy, and neither wanted it to

end.


	6. Forehead

I think this one is rather cute. Let me know what you think.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura stared in disgust at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. A wide expanse of pale skin between her hairline and her eyebrows stared back. Her forehead made her so angry sometimes that she wanted to cry. She sighed in defeat and flipped the lights off as she walked out of the bathroom. She trotted over to her living room, plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the TV. The doorbell rang, she groaned loudly.

'Shannaro! I just sat down!,' her infamous inner self angrily shouted.

She got up and opened the door, her anger instantly vanishing when she saw Naruto standing on the other side.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan," he greeted her with his ever-present grin.

"Hi, Naruto," she beamed as she pulled him into a hug. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," he said as he stepped into her apartment, leaving his shoes at the entrance.

Sakura sat back down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Naruto grinned and eagerly sat down next to her.

"So, why're you here?," Sakura kindly asked.

"Just wanted to see you, Sakura-chan!," he answered gleefully.

"Aww, you're so sweet!," she cooed, giving his cheek a kiss. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, I have a question for you, Naruto."

"What is it?"

"My forehead. Does it make me... ugly?," she questioned shyly. Naruto blinked in surprise at her question.

"No. Not at all."

"Are you being honest? 'Cuz you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I'm being completely honest. Nothing about you is ugly. In fact, your forehead is so wide and charming, I just wanna kiss it."

"Eh? I've heard that before somewhere... Where was it? Hmm, I can't remember where I-," she cut herself off when she felt a pair of warm lips press against her forehead. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, ears, and that big, wide forehead of hers. Naruto pulled away from her, grinning widely.

"You talk too much, Sakura-chan!," Naruto joked.

"Oh, I talk too much? You're one to talk, Naruto! You talk so much in fact, that I was able to come up with the perfect way to shut you up!," Sakura said with a sly grin.

"Oh, how?"

"Watch," she said, pressing her petal-soft lips against his.


	7. Great

Sakura had just gotten off her shift and was now exiting the hospital to meet up with Naruto. He was waiting patiently on the steps, greeting passersby.

"Hey, Naruto!," Sakura called from behind him. Naruto turned to see her waving at him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!," he called, waving back. Sakura walked down the stairs to Naruto and hugged him when she got there. She shivered a bit when she pulled away.

"Kinda cold tonight, isn't it, Naruto?," she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, a little. If I had my jacket with me, I'd give it to you. Sorry about that," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, Naruto, I can handle it," Sakura replied, smiling warmly.

"Well, if you're cold, I can keep ya warm, Sakura-chan!"

"I'll assume you weren't being perverted there, Naruto," she laughed, hugging him again.

"So, where are we going tonight?," Naruto asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Let's just go get a bowl of ramen, I'm sure that'll warm us up."

"Yes! Ichiraku's is the best!," Naruto shouted, pumping his fist. Sakura just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him away.

"So, how was your day?," Naruto asked as they walked to Ichiraku's together.

"Oh, not bad. The only thing I can complain about is the long hours," Sakura admitted.

"Granny Tsunade keeps you real late, huh? Why does the old bat do that?"

"It's not that big a deal, Naruto, after all, it's a demanding job."

"Maybe, but you work your poor hands to the bone, Sakura-chan."

"Why do you care so much? What's so great about me that I can't work a little overtime? Huh?," she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Because...," Naruto started, "You're so kind," he said, giving her cheek a kiss. "And so smart," he commented, kissing her other cheek. "And so beautiful," he added, kissing her forehead. "And I love you a whole bunch and I want you all to myself!," he finished, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"You know, you didn't really answer the question," Sakura said, a small pink hue visible on her cheeks. She ruffled Naruto's hair and took his hand again, leading them the rest of the way to Ichiraku's.


	8. Hobbies

Either you're going to laugh until you fall out of your chair when you read this chapter, or you're going to swing a sledge hammer through your monitor in disgust and vow never to read my stories again. Either way, leave a review. Thank you.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Come on, open up!," Naruto shouted after five minutes of pounding on the helpless door. 

"What is it, Naruto?," came the calm voice as the door finally opened.

"Ah, finally! I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any extra art supplies you can give me?," Naruto asked.

"Why do you need them?," Sai calmly asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not say..."

"Ah, let me guess. You need a hobby because you don't have a penis to play with, am I right, Naruto?," he asked with that fake smile of his.

"No," Naruto stated flatly, his expression clearly unamused.

"Then why?"

"I wanted to impress Sakura-chan with some art."

"Oh, because you don't have a penis to impress her with, right?"

"Sai, I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep going on like that! Now, do you have the stuff or not!?"

"Just a minute, please!"

Naruto leaned on the wall next to the door, waiting for Sai to return. He counted birds as they passed overhead. He got to sixteen when Sai came back with an armful of supplies.

"Careful those birds don't use you as a toilet, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes and accepted the items from Sai, thanking him when he took the last item from his hands. He sped off towards his apartment, hearing Sai's voice in the distance.

"Good luck with your penis, Naruto!"

"GRAH!"


	9. Ideal

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Eh...what?" 

"Your ideal boyfriend. I wanna know what your ideal boyfriend would be," Naruto repeated.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and thought. Naruto waited patiently for her answer.

"Well... he'd have to be smart and talented, and really cute like Sasuke-kun," she stated. Naruto felt bad already. He slumped over in defeat. His ears perked and he sat up, though, when Sakura began speaking again.

"But...," she began softly, "he'd also have to be kind, gentle, thoughtful, a really close friend, and who would always be there for me." Naruto hung his head once again, he felt he was all those things, but Sakura never liked him that way, why should he get his hopes up?

"Well, whoever he may be, I hope he feels the same way about you, and that you'll find him soon...," Naruto mumbled in defeat.

Sakura chuckled softly and cupped his cheek, turning his face towards her own.

"Idiot, I was talking about you," she muttered, bringing her other hand to the opposite cheek and pulling him into a tender kiss.


	10. Jinchuuriki

Haa... Takes me forever to update, and when I do, it's a bunch of random crap that has nothing to do with the title. Sorry. But, y'know, some reviews would _really_ be appreciated. Thank you.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?," Naruto asked, not glancing up from the campfire.

"Hm? Yeah?," Sakura responded, looking past the flames at Naruto.

"Do you...," he trailed off.

"What? Do I what?," she asked, curiosity piqued.

"Do you hate me for what's inside me?," he asked nervously.

"Of course not, Naruto."

"Do you hate me for hurting you," he questioned, looking up from the fire at her.

"No, Naruto, I would never hate you," she answered, shocked that he was worried over something little like that.

"Do you mean it?"

Sakura stood up from her spot and walked over to Naruto's side of the campfire. She sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course I mean it. Nothing you do could ever make me hate you, Naruto. And that's a fact," she added with a wink.

"Alright, but would you hate me for something I didn't do?"

"Like what?," she asked, hoping he wasn't going to go there.

"Like getting Sasuke back."

Sakura nervously bit her lip. She had truly been hoping that this topic wouldn't come up.

"No, I still wouldn't hate you. In fact, and I know this sounds really morbid, but I'm a bit happy he left."

Naruto stared at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because with him gone, I've seen what a great person you are, Naruto."

"So, that means I'm your friend, right, Sakura-chan?"

"My best friend," she corrected, giving his cheek a light kiss. "It's getting late, Naruto. We should go to sleep," she added with a yawn. "Good night, Naruto."

"Yeah... Good night, Sakura-chan," he mumbled, touching his reddening cheek.


	11. Klutz

Please review when you finish reading. Thank you.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto. Ever the klutz, aren't we?," Sakura mock-scolded. Naruto had stumbled over a hole in the road, resulting in him falling flat on his face.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined as he stood up and dusted himself off. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at her bumbling teammate. She began walking towards him. She made it about halfway when she somehow managed to trip over her own feet, sending her careening towards the ground. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the impact that never came. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she had landed in Naruto's outstretched arms.

"Geez, Sakura-chan, such a klutz," Naruto remarked with a grin. Sakura blushed a deep crimson and muttered a, "S-Shut up, Naruto."

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?," Naruto asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Naruto."

Naruto lowered his his arms to his sides and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him. She seemed to be gazing at him in a trance. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to snap her out of it.

"Sakura-chan? You okay?"

"Huh," she asked, dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. Feeling bold, she slowly inched her face towards his. She captured his lips in a tender, innocent kiss.

"I'm just fine."


	12. Let Me Draw You

Yeah, another chapter that's already been posted. Sorry. On the bright side, it clears up my files. Sorry. Please review, it lets me know how I'm doing.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Can I draw you?" 

"What?"

"Can I draw you?," he repeated.

"Why?," she asked, befuddled.

"I wanna see if I can draw you, Sakura-chan," he said.

Sakura thought about this for a moment before responding.

"Alright, but it better not be anything perverted, Naruto!," she warned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, Sakura-chan!," he sputtered, waving his hands in front of him.

"Alright..."

The pair made their way to Naruto's apartment, not a word being said between them. They reached his front door and he kicked it in and flipped the lights on.

"Just have a seat, Sakura-chan, I'll be right back," he called, already heading to his room.

Sakura sat down on his sofa, which was clearly aged. She looked around at her surroundings, playing with her hair while doing so. Naruto came back out, his arms full with art supplies. She watched as he laid out pencils, erasers, and other things out on the coffee table and set up a canvas and easel across from her.

"Where'd you get all that, Naruto?," she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Sai had some extra stuff laying around his apartment, so he gave it to me," he said, pulling up a chair and grabbing a pencil. He reached out and repositioned Sakura's head, wanting to get the best view of her. He sat back down once he was satisfied.

"Now just stay like that, alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, sure. Now hurry, I wanna see how you do, Naruto," she said impatiently.

Naruto gave her one last glance before lowering the pencil to the canvas. The room was silent save for the sound of their breathing and the light 'scritch-scratch' of the pencil. Sakura tried her hardest to keep still, though she found it very difficult, she always had been an impatient girl. She managed, though, and found the soft scratching of the pencil rather relaxing. She soon found herself stifling yawns and fighting to keep her eyes open. She was about to doze off when she heard Naruto's voice.

"All finished, Sakura-chan," he said, blowing away the eraser shavings and pencil dust. He turned the easel around so she could see. Sakura gasped when she saw his work. It was magnificent!

"So, whadd'ya think, Sakura-chan?," he asked with a wide grin.

"Naruto, I- you- it's- you did an amazing job, Naruto!," she stammered, awed by his work.

"Aw, thanks, Sakura-chan! That means a lot to me!," he said with pride, so glad to hear what he heard.

"Wow, this is better than Sai's work, Naruto!," Sakura complemented, "You really have a knack for this!" Naruto's grin grew wider and his face went red upon hearing this.

"You really mean that, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto! This is beautiful work! Hey, can you draw more, Naruto?," she asked hopefully.

"Sure thing! Hey, maybe I could do a couple of nude drawings of you, Sakura-chan!," he joked.

WHAM.

"Pervert," she muttered, her face red.


	13. My One and Only

Yet another already-posted story. Next few will be new.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was a breezy autumn day, and Naruto and Sakura were taking a stroll through the forest. It was relatively silent, the only sounds the soft blowing of the wind, and the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. They said nothing, neither of them knowing what to talk about. Leave it to the knucklehead to break the silence. 

"Sakura-chan?," he asked, the silence finally getting to him.

"Yeah?," she responded, glad to have something to talk about. Unfortunately, what Naruto was about to say would totally throw her off.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

"D-don't say corny things like that, Naruto," she said, a blush making it's way across her features.

"But I mean it, Sakura-chan. You really are beautiful," he replied, blushing as well.

"Th-thank you, Naruto," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "But seriously, don't say corny things like that," she added, her look serious.

"Aww, but you're my one and only Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a mock-whine, wrapping a single arm around Sakura's waist.

"And you're my one and only idiot," she returned, slinging an arm around his neck.

"How come it's never something nicer? I've been dying to hear you say something like that for the longest time, and all you do is call me 'idiot'. You're so mean, Sakura-chan," he complained, stopping in his tracks, forcing her to stop as well. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw her other arm around his neck.

"Fine, fine. You're my one and only lover-boy," she said, giving a smirk. "You happy now?"

"Maybe," he replied. "How 'bout a kiss to make sure?"

"You're so desperate, Naruto," she said playfully. "But I love you anyway," Sakura finished, bringing her face closer to his. He swooped his head down and closed the distance, kissing her softly. They pulled away, and a sly smile made its way across Sakura's face.

"What's that look for, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tackled him to the forest floor, assaulting his lips with her own.


	14. Nuisance

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, wasn't thinking too much about topics. I really hate using honorifics, they're confusing to people who are unfamiliar witjh them, but it feels awkward not using them. Anyway, here's letter N. I know it sucks. Review anyway.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was a chilly winter's morning, and Naruto and Sakura were spending time in his apartment, cuddled on the couch with a blanket pulled over them.

"Mm... Naruto, want some cocoa?"

"Nah, I'm okay, Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure? It's really good."

"Alright, Sakura-chan, just for you," he said, delicately taking the mug from her hands. He took a few small sips of the warming liquid and handed it back to Sakura.

"I just love your apartment, Naruto. So warm and cozy and homey... plus, you're here, so it's even better!," Sakura said as she snuggled even closer to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, you're so nice," Naruto said quietly, drawing Sakura's face closer to his. Their lips were just about to touch when a snowball splattered against his window, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"Naruto-niichan!," came a voice from below.

"Konohamaru...," the couple seethed in unison. They got up and stormed over to the window to see what the fuss was about. Another snowball flew through the air as Naruto was opening the window, barely missing Sakura's face.

"Hey! Watch it, Konohamaru! That could've hit Sakura-chan!," shouted Naruto at Konohamaru and friends.

"Sakura-neechan's there, too? Great! The more people we have for our snowball fight, the better!," shouted the enthusiastic young boy.

"Urgh, he's so annoying sometimes!," Naruto complained as he plopped back down on his couch.

"Well, I remember a certain someone who used to bug me all the time," Sakura teased as she got her jacket.

"Huh? Where're you goin', Sakura-chan?"

"Where else? To the snowball fight. You comin'?," she asked with a wink. She turned and walked out into the crisp winter air.

"Hey, wait up, Sakura-chan!," Naruto shouted after her as he ran to get his jacket.


	15. Original

The night was perfect. The moon was full, the sky was cloudless, the weather was warm and balmy. A blonde boy and his pink-haired girlfriend were strolling down a stone path that led up to a familiar wooden bridge, which overlooked a peaceful river. The rippling water reflected the moonlight, making it shimmer this way and that. The young couple stopped on the bridge, the girl leaning forward over the rail, the boy standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well Sakura-chan? What do you think?," the boy asked.

"I think you try a little too hard to be romantic, Naruto. And you're sooo original about it," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"You don't like it, then?," he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I didn't say that. I think it's sweet how thoughtful you are. But if you keep doing all these romantic little things for me, you won't have anything left to do in the future."

"I'll manage. I just love doing special things for my special girl," he stated, kissing the top of her head and taking a whiff of her delicate pink hair.

"Haa... you're so sweet. I suppose you want a kiss, don't you?," she asked, pulling Naruto's arms from around her waist. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Yes, please," he said with a grin.

"Okay...," she said, suddenly bashful. She blushed as she drew closer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips puckered slightly. Naruto gulped as she came nearer. When she was a breath away, her eyes snapped open and her lips curled into a smirk.

"Ya gotta catch me first," she taunted, running away from her stunned boyfriend.

"Hey! No fair! You tease!," he called after her, laughing. He chased his girlfriend into the night, trying to steal a kiss from her the whole while.


	16. Poetry

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto, what is it? I'm really busy," Sakura moaned, being stopped in the middle of the street just seconds before by her ever-upbeat teammate. 

"I have something to show you, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket, holding it out to her.

"Naruto, what is this?," Sakura asked, plucking the folded paper from his hand.

"Just read it, It's too embarrassing to talk about," he responded, turning around so she couldn't see his face.

"You're not pushing your ramen tab off onto me, are you?," Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that to you, Sakura-chan," came his mumbled response.

"Yeah, I guess so...," she said, looking at the samll sheet of paper, crimped a bit from where she was clutching it. She slowly opened it up and began reading his scribbles.

Ode to Sakura-chan

S is for Sweet, you're delightful as can be.

A is for Angelic, there's no other way to describe your beauty.

K is for Kissable, I want to plant one on your cheek.

U is for Unrivaled, there is no other in my heart.

R is for Radiant, your smile can light up a room.

A is for Anything, because I'd die for you.

Sakura's cheeks were a fiery shade of red by the time she had finished reading. Naruto had turned back around about halfway through, an expectant look on his face.

"So, what did you think of it, Sakura-chan?," he asked. Sakura groaned.

"Naruto, did you actually believe something like this would work on me?"

"Um... yes?"

"Ugh, I can't believe you, Naruto. You always manage to do something like this, idiot."

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, it's just-"

"You always manage to get inside my head, huh, Naruto?," Sakura asked, pulling him in for a kiss.


	17. Quiet Time

Just a quiet, quaint little fic. Enjoy, and please leave a review.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

They were both in Naruto's apartment, enjoying the other's company. The only audible sounds came from the clock on the wall, its rhythmic ticking providing a relaxing air about them, and the near-silent breaths they took. They needed no sound, no outside distraction. They simply wanted to be with each other, have the other right next to them. Naruto turned his head and gazed admiringly at Sakura. He loved everything about her, from her blossom-pink hair to her dangerous, earth-shattering fists. He couldn't help himself as he was drawn in by her beauty. He leaned toward her and softly kissed her cheek. He saw her blush lightly and quickly turn her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. He smiled and cupped her chin, gently turning her around to face him.

"You really are beautiful, Sakura-chan," he spoke.

"Naruto...," she said, practically whispering. He pulled her into a warming hug, she allowed herself to fall into his comforting embrace. She smiled as she felt Naruto softly stroke her back.

"Naruto, I lov-"

"Shh... I know. I love you too," he muttered, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.


	18. Romantic

Ugh... I hate this one.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto... you're so romantic. How did you know I liked sunsets?," she asked, her hand on his shoulder, her head resting on top of that.

"Heh... luck?," he answered bashfully.

"Ha, of course," Sakura answered as she nuzzled closer. "Hm... It's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, but it can't keep my attention like you can, Sakura-chan," Naruto commented, hoping to get a reaction.

"Naruto, you're so dumb sometimes. It's so adorable!," she laughed.

"Oh, that's mean, Sakura-chan!," Naruto pouted. Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, studying his features.

"Naruto... You look stunning in the sunset."

"Aah, Sakura-chan, you're gonna make me blush!," he stammered.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she said simply, as she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

And so it went, the young lovers kissed under the light of the setting sun.


	19. Strength

They're not mine.

* * *

Every hero has strength. Those two were no exception. They were strong. But, every hero has their weakness as well. Their weakness was their long-lost friend, Sasuke. The mere mention of his name put them in a slump or brought them to tears. But, at the same time, it encouraged them to work harder to get him back. The source of their strength came from their friendship and the promises they made. They had more than enough strength to bring him back from darkness. 


	20. Tears

Still not mine.

* * *

Naruto, I never thought you knew. Boy, I sure am stupid. I didn't think you saw my tears, the way I cried all the time. What was I thinking? You see everything. You ignore the pain in your heart and focus on mine. You smile the hurt away, and say, "Please don't cry, Sakura-chan." You are an invaluable friend, and I never want to lose you. I may have given my love to another, and he may have caused me pain, but amidst the hurt, I believe there is love, and plenty of room in my heart for you, Naruto. 


	21. Unconditionally

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura was having doubts about her marriage. She felt Naruto wasn't paying as much attention to her as he used to. She was getting the feeling he had forgotten his love for her. 

She had tried going to various people for help, none of them were any help. She went to Ino, she was a waste of time. She finally became fed up and went to the source.

Naruto sat with his head on the desk, bored with all the paperwork he had yet to do. His head shot up when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly grabbed a random document and pretended to be busy.

"Enter!," he said in his best Hokage voice. The door slowly creaked open, revealing emerald-green eyes and bright pink hair. He recognized her immediately.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! It's just you!," he exclaimed, relieved. "Heh, for a minute, I thought you were someone important!"

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. Naruto quickly caught his mistake.

"Ah, no, no, that's not what I meant! I meant someone official, Sakura-chan!," he sputtered. Sakura let an exasperated groan slip out before she began speaking.

"Whatever, don't worry about it. I have something to talk to you about."

"Sure, go ahead," he replied, curious as to what she had to say.

"Well... um... do you still, um... love me, Naruto?," she asked, taking a seat on his lap.

Needless to say, Naruto was shocked.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, you don't seem... no, wait. What I'm trying to say, Naruto, is that it seems like you're too busy being Hokage, and not busy enough being my husband," she explained, biting her lip.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. He took Sakura's hand in his and looked her directly in the eye before speaking.

"Sakura-chan, do you see this ring?," he asked, motioning to her hand.

"Yes," she responded, glancing at her wedding band before returning her attention to Naruto.

"This ring means that once it's placed on your finger, you are my significant other, for the remainder of time. It's proof that I love you so much that I'd want to experience the same happiness as you, and the same sadness you feel when you are grieving. I have and always will love you, Sakura-chan, unconditionally and without fail. Forever and an eternity after that," he finished, cupping Sakura's chin and drawing her closer. She had tears in her eyes, her worries had vanished. She closed off the remaining distance, kissing Naruto with all her love behind it. Naruto eventually pulled away to continue speaking.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, but I'll definitely make it up to you if you want, Sakura-chan."

"Sure thing, thanks, Naruto," Sakura said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he returned as they went in for another kiss.


End file.
